Ever After High: Hood
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: The story continues! The parents are now involve in the story! New events are happening, with a bit of evil. [Not done by Raven though, she is innocent.] With new things happening, parents and children unite, and everything kept hidden is going to be let out. What will happen, who will shock who, just read and you will see!
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it would be nice, to let people know what I have done. It would get a lot of pressure off my shoulders. That would be very nice, and my husband couldn't agree with me better. He wants to let it out too. Even our own daughter, Cerise, wants other people to know. I love my abnormal family, and how they all agree with me.

Guess you have figure out who I am. Little Red Riding Hood. I am married to the Big Bad Wolf, and I love him so very much, even though in our story he try to kill me. Along with my granny. But granny forgave him for it, without the others knowing. It's part of the story, and I know something that no one else knows. He only wanted the goodies in the basket.

After our whole story ended, I would leave a basket in the woods each day, and leave quickly before he finds me. He never knew it was me, until one day my foot got stuck in a small hole. He came, got my foot out of the hole, and well it went up hill from then on. We share our first kiss that very same day, and our love has never ended.

We got married, then Cerise came along. Even though she has wolf ears, I love her a lot, along with her father, The Big Bad Wolf. And Cerise loves us back in return. I lend her a spare hood, to hid her ears and to hide in the shadows.

But no ones knows the truth about Cerise, that she is hiding a dark secret. A secret that is very dark, and it is to be never true. She is a child that is never to be. But the Big Bad Wolf and I, we truly don't care at all. We love her very much, and even though she knows she is a secret, she understands that much, at least.

But with Legacy Day coming around, Cerise has gotten nervous. Is she worrying about her destiny? Or is she getting worry about the other students finding out her secret? But I have a different thought on mind. Will the book allow her to write her own destiny, since she is the daughter of the villain and a hero?

I'm worry for her. What will her outcome be out of all of this I pray that her future and destiny will be secure.


	2. Chapter 2

I manage to pull a bobby-pin from my hair, and put it in the key lock of the shackles, that were around my wrist. One came undone, and I soon did the other. I work with the rest, and soon I was free from the shackles. Letting out a small evil laugh, I gain a small victory.

I was free. Finally free. And no one can stop me now. No one. Not even my daughter, Raven. She can't even stop me.

I blasted a wall off my cell and created a pathway that led from the tower to the ground. I could hear the guard coming, so I took off. I will not let them catch me, and chain me again. This is my chance, and I will RULE!

Everyone will fall down to me, and I will rule! No one can rule over me again. And I will restore myself to my rightful glory, as the Evil Queen. And let my evil reign again.

I knew what to do first. Take out the original hero's and heroines of past fairytale characters. I will leave the kids to be, except for Apple. I need to eliminate her, so Raven can rule the story, then evil can reign as the next evil queen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Slow down Cerise! I need to give my magic a break. You know I can summon Maddie, and we can have tea and relax for a while. Want to have a tea break?"

"Sounds good to me, Raven. And can we invite my parents? It's been a while since they last saw each other. I don't want them to get too distant from each other."

"We can invite them, with Maddie in the process. She can keep a promise, and hide a secret from everyone."

"Maddie's dad knows my parents secret, so I can trust Maddie. I'll get my mom, and you can get Maddie and my dad."

"I don't know, if he will-"

"Got any paper and in, Raven? I can write a quick note, and he'll come."

I summon some paper and ink, and Cerise quickly wrote me a not to give to Mr. Badwolf. Taking the note, we both dash off to our objectives. I got Maddie first, then we went to Mr. Badwolf. He read the note, and we both could see a grin forming on his face.

Maddie got a ride from Mr. Badwolf, while he was in his wolf form, and we ran back to the area where Cerise and I plan to have tea. Within moments, Cerise and her mom, Little Red Riding Hood, came into view.

Mr. Badwolf chase Little Red Riding Hood for a few minutes, and we could hear them laughing. Maddie had everything soon set up, and Mr. Badwolf soon came back with Little Red Riding Hood in his arms. With all of us enjoying each other and having tea, we all felt happy. It was kind of nice.

Cerise was a bit more open up, Red Riding Hood was enjoying our presence, and I got to know Mr. Badwolf a bit more and meet his nice, kind and caring side. Tea time soon came to an end, and we all parted.

Mr. Badwolf walk all three of us girls back to school, as Red Riding Hood went back to tend the wolf pack they had. Cerise and Mr. Badwolf were very happy with the team time arrangement. When we got to the school, Mr. Badwolf drop his good mood.

Both Maddie, Cerise and I felt his bad mood, and got a bit scare. But inside the halls students were whispering, and they look really scared. I was wondering why, and I knew who to go to for information.

"Okay Blondie, what is going on? Why is everyone scare? You need to tell us four."

"You four didn't hear?! Raven you mother broke out of Mirror Prison!"

"That's impossible! Mirror Prison is the hardest prison to break out of! She would need a tool or someone to help her break free! When did she get out?!"

"She got out while you were talking to Maddie about have tea with Cerise and a few other people. So you are not to blame here. Even Apple saw you with Maddie, Raven. She agrees that you are innocent too."

"Of course Raven is innocent, I mean I need her for my story! If Raven goes to jail early, then I'll never be poison, won't get my kiss, and I won't get my happily ever after!"

"Give it a break Apple. We all get to choose our destinies now. We don't have to follow the stories anymore."

"Oh Raven, you are such a kidder. I mean we can't really change out destinies, it's written in stone for us. We can't really change out destinies. Can we? Well even if we can, we still have to go by our stories."

I roll my eyes, and stared at Blondie's MirrorPhone. She had a picture of what was now left of my mother's cell, up on her MirrorPhone. How did she get out? The chains that held her down, blocked her powers.

"My mother couldn't have use magic. Those chains block all power, to who ever touches or wears them. She had to have help or at least something to pick the locks."


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to make my first move. And I know who to go after. Lets see how BAD I can really be. And lets also see what will happen to this fair maiden.

She didn't expect me coming. Not one bit. How glorious this is to me! I will make this victory a bit more painful for her, but glorious for me.

I blasted her in the back really hard and painfully, and she let out a loud petrifying scream. I threw a few more spells at her, to shut her up. Finally, I came over to her, and place my hand on her neck burning her throat a small bit, and lifted her off the ground.

"I am going to let you live to tell them the plan, I have in mind. I am coming after each and every one of the original fairy tale hero's, heroines, and villains. When that is done, I will end the life of Apple White, so my daughter Raven will rule!"

I drain her of her energy, and threw her harshly to the ground. I am one last spell on Red, and vanish into the shadows, laughing. The Big Bad Wolf came, and I continue laughing on, quietly. Soon I vanish. My plan will work, and I will rule this world!

Perhaps I should check up on my daughter, Raven, and see how things are. Maybe give them a scare in the process. This is going to be ever lasting fun for me. But for them, it will be pain and torture, which will make it ever more fun for me. Let the fun begin!


	5. Chapter 5

I ran though the woods, as I heard someone scream. Well, everyone heard the scream. It wasn't too far away from the school, and I knew who the scream belong too.

Red.

My red.

My Little Red Riding Hood.

I knew she was in trouble, and I could smell the fear coming from her. As I got close to her, I heard a laugh. It was not Red's. it was hers. The Evil Queen was here. She attacked Red. And now I am furious. She is messing with the wrong story now. And she is going to get a taste of the Big Bad Wolf.

I soon found Red lying down on the ground. Her red hood was torn, and there were burn marks on her. My poor Red. She didn't deserve to end up like this.

The scent of the Evil Queen linger around the area. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't leave Red here, she could possibly die. Red needs medical help, and right now she is more important then going after the Evil Queen.

Throwing Red onto my back, I took my wolf form and ran off. Red moan a small bit, and I stop short to readjust her on my back.

"Hand on Red, you'll be alright. I'll get you to help soon enough. Don't worry, you will be fine my love."

I soon arrive at the school, and transform back to my human form. I manage to get Red onto her feet, and help her walk a small bit.

"I can't. . . . . . she drain me of my. . . . . .energy. She's going to destroy. . . . .all of us. . . . . . . . . Then destroy. . . . . . . . Apple White."

I caught Red in my arms, and I quickly caught the scent of Briar Wood.

"Get Headmaster Grimm! She is going to need medical attention, immediately."

"Alright. . . I mean yes, Mr. Badwolf!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Then he like totally growled at me to get the Headmaster. So I totally ran, and got the Headmaster. When I brought the Headmaster to him, the Headmaster got wickedly scare. It was like really weird Apple. I have never seen him like that before."

"Don't worry about it Briar. Headmaster Grimm has everything under control. He can handle anything, that we can't. headmaster Grimm is a powerful person, nothing can stop him. Well maybe Raven's mother the Evil Queen, but we aren't certain on that."

"Good point. But you have to feel sorry for Cerise's mom. I mean her mother was attacked by black magic from the Evil Queen."

"Well she is being treated for it right now. Once she is heal, Little Red Riding Hood will be back to normal, and everyone will be happy. Besides the Evil Queen will be caught soon enough, and be put back into jail. So what do we have to worry about?"

"That she is going to destroy you after she gets rid of our parents. That's what we have to worry about."

"WHAT! You can't be serious Briar! Please tell me it's not true! That has to be lie right?"

"Nope, it's the honest truth, Apple. Heard it from Cerise's mother own mouth. It's part of the Evil Queen's plan. And I don't know if we can avoid it or not, but we need to stop the Evil Queen first. So why don't we get everyone together, and we can defeat her like that."

"Then lets gather our parents, villains, and every student that we need! We need to take down the Evil Queen so we can save my destiny of becoming Queen! I can't let my happily ever after not happen! I need my destiny to happen!"

I shook Briar rapidly, to where she sway a small bit.

"Alright, alright. Relax Apple. We will have this whole situation solve, before she can end your destiny and everything. So don't worry, now come one! We are going to hold a meeting, and devise our own plans to take down Raven's mother. And Raven is going to help us with it, she doesn't like her own mother and she wants to stop her own mother."

We soon walk into a classroom, and where all of the other students were at. Everyone had a worry look on their face, even Raven. She look like someone disturb her, made her cry, and hurt her really bad. She look the worst out of all of us.

"Raven. . . . Are you okay?" 

"No, I'm not okay Apple. I don't any of this. I saw what my mother did to Cerise's mother. I feel like I am part of the blame. Sometimes Apple. . . I wish that the Evil Queen. . . . Wasn't even my mother. I hate her a lot. I never like the stuff she made me do, she try to warp me to be evil. Apple, have I ever told you my past?"

"Well no, but I bet it would be a really good story to hear."

"When I was very little, my magic wasn't black magic. It was white magic back then, and I use to turn flowers into butterflies and everything, that a good witch would do. Then one day, it turn bad on me. I got scare, and I cried.

My mother congratulated me, and said that I have earn my black magic and she will be teaching me how to use it for evil. I literally flipped out. Lock myself into my bedroom, and didn't come out when my mother commanded me too. She soon got my father.

My father, the Good King, he got me out of my bedroom. I love him a lot, and he tried to help my use my magic in a different way, and I felt better. He knew ways, to make me happy and everything. I wanted to be good like him, and show the world that the daughter who is suppose to be evil turn good."

"Wow, that must have been really horrible, Raven. Guess I haven't thought that you wanted to be good before. At least I understand you a bit more now. Now come on, lets get this meeting started."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cerise's mother was just taken down! We need to stop the Evil Queen right now, before she hurts anyone else! The Evil Queen needs to be taken down, before it is too late everyone!"

"I have to agree with Hunter. I mean, we can't let this go on any further then this, you guys. There has to be a way to take her down, before she takes down anyone else. It is already horrible as it is, so it needs to stop."

"But how are going to stop her Ashlynn Ella? We have no idea, what the Evil Queen has in mind exactly."

"Briar knows! Go ahead and say what you over heard from Cerise's mom, Briar."

"Alright. I heard Cerise's mom say that the Evil queen" yawn "Is going to destroy all of our "yawn" and then destroy. . . . . ."

"She fell asleep. Apple do you know? I mean Briar had to at least tell you."

"She did tell me, Raven. Briar told me that she heard Cerise's mother say, that the Evil Queen is going to destroy all of our parents, then destroy me, once she destroys our parents."

"Okay that is way more wicked, then my mothers original standards. She never went this far before, to destroy anyone before. But if she is going this far, she definitely needs to be stop, we can't let her plan proceed. So is everyone in?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and we all sat there quietly thinking to ourselves. I felt a strange disturbance in the room, and I shiver to the coldness that just enter. Everyone else felt the cold too, and soon the light in the room got darker. Freaked everyone out.

"Maddie? Got any candles?"

"Of course I do, Raven. Now lets see. . . . . Here they are! Earl Grey, light them please."

The candles soon brought light to the room, and we all sigh in relief to have some light. It was within the next minute, when we saw green flashed happen over our heads, and we all duck underneath the desks. The flashes stop soon enough, and there was a single orb floating in the room.

"_To think my own DAUGHTER remembers ME doing this!"_

"Mom? Umm. . . . . . Look mom, it has been a long time since I last saw you use magic. . . . . So I hardly remember this."

"_Explains much. This is a pity, a real pity to see all of you together. Who would have thought the children would have team up together, and try to go against me. To let you know, you are all too different from each other to even fight together! So what good does it do for you all to stand against me, when you can't even trust one another!"_

We all heard my mother evil laugh, and the orb that my mother sent vanish. Everyone of us students look at each other, and remain quiet. We all had scare looks on our face, but I realize something.

"You know what, my mother is right. She may be evil, but she can give some valuable lessons. We are too different from each other, and we all can't trust each other. If we are going to fight her and win, we need to know each other and trust one another."

"And you are saying?" 

"What I am saying Daring, is that royal or not, we need to know each other, to our deepest core.. Let out darkest secret out, and into the open. So who is going first out of all of us?"

Everyone stare at each other, afraid to tell each other their deepest and most darkest secret. No one was sure, who would go first. Soon Cerise raise her hand, and we all stare at her.

"I'll go first, and tell you my secret. If that can give everyone else courage to tell their secrets."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well go ahead Cerise, tell us your secret."

"Kitty, don't put pressure on Cerise. Say it when you are ready Cerise."

"Alright. You all know my mother is Red Riding Hood. . . . . And well my father. . . Is the Big Bad Wolf. I am a child that is never to be. Wow, that feels good to get it off my hood."

"You are related to the Big Bad Wolf! As in Mr. Badwolf!"

"Apple, relax okay. Cerise isn't going to hurt us. She is going to follow her mother's destiny, as the next Little Red Riding Hood, or something along those line right, Cerise?" 

"Yeah I am. Plus I keep myself under control from my wolf powers. So who's next?"

"I wish that my father, Pinocchio, never put a truth spell on me. Then I can lie all of the time, and feel a bit more happy with myself then I am now." 

"Okay, Cerise and Cedar just told their secrets. Cerise, you can take your hood down now. We all know your secret. So who is next?"

Ashlynn and Hunter stood up at the same time, and look at one another, then told us their secret.

"We are both dating! And we both feel as though we belong together!"

Everyone stare at them, with a bit of the wide eyes. That was really unexpected, and surprising to us all. I bet hardly anyone saw that coming. We all heard a small scream, and stare at Duchess who let out the small scream.

"Should have known you were part wolf! No wonder I kept on freaking out on the inside, when around you! Who else knew, Cerise actually look like that?!" 

"Didn't you listen Duchess? Cerise is the daughter of Mr. Badwolf, of course she would be part wolf."

"Whatever Raven, at least now we know she is a freak. So who else is ready to reveal their deep BAD secret?"

"Do you have to make a pun on my story, Duchess?! Well since you are so interested in revealing secrets, why don't you tell us your secret!"

"My secret! What I want is to have a happily ever after! In my story, I don't get a happy ever after at all! You don't even understand what it is like, not to have a happy ever after, even though you are a royal!"  
"Duchess, you do get a happy ever after you know. In your story, a hag is transform into Odette and the prince vows to the fake Odette, which starts to kill Odette. The prince realizes that he made a mistake and goes after the real Odette who is in swan form. Back at the lake, she transforms into a human and dies in the princes arms. The villain turns into a beast and fights the prince. The prince wins, and confesses to Odette's dead body everything that he loves about her, and she comes back to life again and the spell is broken. Then they get married, and live happily ever after. There are different versions, but everyone declare that the happily ever version, is how your story should go. You do get a happy ending, you just have to wait for it to happen."

"Like, how do you know so much Raven?"

"Hey, if I am "suppose to be evil", I need to know other stories too. So right now, lets get back to telling our deepest secrets everyone. Who's next?" 

Everyone soon starting telling everyone else, their deepest secrets and everything to everyone. Some were laughing at how funny their secrets were, and others gasp. I think we are really connecting with letting our secrets out. I look over at Apple, and she had not spoken a single word at all.

"Everyone quiet please!"

Everyone grew quiet, and I nodded my head at Apple.

"Apple, what is your deep secret?"

"My secret is that. . . . I just wish that everyone would stop following their hearts desires and go with their destinies. Our fates have already been decided for us, we can't change them no matter what!"

"Apple, everyone here is different. Some want to follow their destinies, while others don't. If you follow what your heart believes in, you will get your happily ever after no matter what stands in your way. You just have to stay true to yourself." 

"You think so, Raven?" 

"We all think so, Raven. You will always stay a royal no matter what. And when the day comes Apple, you will be made queen and get your happily ever after. You need keep positive about what is going to happen in your future. And if you want, I can poison you just to get your prince."

"Oh thank you Raven! Thank you so much!"

She ran over to me, and hugged me.

"You are welcome, Apple. Now lets get planning. How are we going to defeat my mother?"


End file.
